You'll Never Walk Alone
by Blancwene
Summary: Remus receives a rather different birthday gift from his friends.


  
  
_AN: Back in May I had a bad case of writer's block, so I wrote a little viggie (more of a writing exercise, really) to get it to sod off. Worked, with the end result of being a story with Angry!Remus and Irritated!Lily in a letter. Meh. Thanks for clicking!_  
  
**

  
  
You'll Never Walk Alone  
  


**  
  


  
  
_  
Look what is best, that best I wish in thee;  
This wish I have; then ten times happy me!  
_  
William Shakespeare  
  


  
  
Of course, they had all forgotten about his birthday.  
  
Not that he expected otherwise. Selfish little buggers…after all, where would they be without him? He'd been the one who discovered the spell for their map, but was he ever credited for his accomplishment? Oh no. It was always James and Sirius - as if Gryffindor's Seeker and celebrated man-swank could have caused such calculated mischief on their own.  
  
Remus stomped into the dormitory and flopped on his bed. He was, he reflected, being a bit unreasonable. Exams had just ended, and what with the full moon and graduation and detention (although watching Snape and Avery foam at the mouth was worth the punishment), his friends had plenty on their minds. But he still wished that they might…  
  
Something chafed against his elbow, and he rolled aside, hoping it wasn't another of Sirius's "modified" Howlers. Remus grabbed the bundle of parchment and held it close to his eyes, squinting at the vaguely familiar writing. It was addressed to him, all right - Remus J. Lupin, in large feminine letters. He sniffed it cautiously; honeysuckle, antibacterial hand soap, and India ink. Not one of James's pranks, then - a note from Stella Carrington?  
  
He sat up slowly, tore open the seal, then smiled.  
  
_Dear Remus,  
  
No, this is not from Stella Carrington. I think she's still annoyed about that squid incident, and will not speak with you until_ you _apologise. At least, that's what the Ravenclaw end seems to think.  
  
Now, you're probably wondering why I'm a writing you a letter in the first place. Well, to be honest, this was supposed to be from James and Sirius, to tale the place of their usual cheesy and (might I add) inappropriate birthday cards. Sirius volunteered himself to compose it, but you know him; just because he's dated nearly every girl in our year doesn't mean he has nice handwriting.  
  
So Potter and Black bribed me to take this dictation. Hopefully, you'll actually be able to read it.  
  
Ahem. Ignoring the obscene comment Sirius just made, I think they would like me to express how happy they feel that you, too, have finally reached the critical age of eighteen. Remus, you know what that means…and I'm not talking about the fact that you may now_ legally _get drunk in Muggle bars. I heard some rumours about what happened during Sirius's birthday celebration, and let me forewarn you - any more talk of hidden fire whiskey stashes in the Common Room and I_ will _tell McGonagall.  
  
I'm sorry, but I've just gotten off-track. Sirius's rude interjections have made me lose my thought…oh, yes. What I meant to say, Remus, is that our school years are finally completed. Nearly a decade, spent preparing us for life. After next week, we'll never again step foot inside the Potions dungeon, or sit through another tedious examination. O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s…they've all been replaced by something else, something far grander and more important: the adult world.  
  
Please pardon the large inkblot on the top of this page - James is throwing a broken Snitch around, and he seems incapable of distinguishing Peter's head from my inkstand. Anyway, at times I can't believe that we've actually reached the end. Did we really learn anything at Hogwarts, other than how to hex Slytherins without getting caught (note- I do not condone malicious behaviour towards the other Houses,_ ever _- although often, Snape does deserve it) or how to avoid Mr. Filch?  
  
But the truth is that we've gained something far more vital than a mere working command of different spells and charms - Hogwarts has taught us all the power of friendship.  
  
If James and Sirius could form some logical thoughts (which they can't, at the moment, because they're fighting with textbooks), I'm sure that's what they would say. Remus, never forget that you have friends - friends who love you and will always be there for you. When you're that close to others, only one thing can tear you apart: death. And I'm fairly certain that James and Sirius don't intend to die tragically young.  
  
They probably have an even bigger surprise cooked up for you later, but frankly, I don't want to know what it is. Just remember, Remus, that you will never be alone. Best wishes on your special day.  
  
Yours truly,  
Lily Evans  
(on behalf of James  
Potter and Sirius Black,  
and probably  
Peter Pettigrew too, but  
he just ran off to the  
infirmary with a bloody  
nose)  
  
PS- Sirius would like to reaffirm his wish that you tell him why you and Stella got detention last year - he thinks it would make a lovely and inexpensive graduation gift.  
  
PPS- James seems to be under the impression that you owe him five Sickles for some Quidditch bet. Will you please pay him back quickly so he'll stop complaining? I've tried telling him that he's being nutters over such a small sum, but he keeps insisting "you owe him."  
  
PPSS- Don't worry about Potions. I know you'll get your N.E.W.T.  
  
L.E._  
  
Remus stuffed the letter in his trouser pocket and leaned back contentedly. Sirius was yelling downstairs like an imbecile at some sixth-year girls, but Remus felt no inclination to go downstairs and tell him to shut up. To hell with his Prefect duties; this was his birthday, and he wanted to sleep.  
  
James and Sirius had earned a reprieve.  
  
[FIN]  
  



End file.
